


Guilt lasts forever

by Ayakanetrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accepting mistakes and regrets, Angst, Ayaken, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, ayakane - Freeform, ayatoxkaneki, kaneaya, kanekixayato - Freeform, living with guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakanetrash/pseuds/Ayakanetrash
Summary: Kaneki keeps having the recurring nightmare of hurting his most beloved which causes him to distant himself from the said person. When Ayato finds out the real reason why kaneki starts to ignore  him and refuse to have any kind of contact, what will he do? Can he even make those feelings of guilt and regret go away?





	1. Chapter 1

**I am a guilty man, I am guilty of hurting many people; it's a given being who I am, what I am.**

_I stared down at the flailing boy laying on the cold stone floor; weak and defenceless. He in return stared up at me, his eyes flaming with pure hatred and anger."Let's start with the arm shall we?" I whispered: void of any sort of mercy I should have felt for the boy as I grabbed his hand lifting it so it was in eye level._

**I'm always hurting the people that I care most deeply for.**

_"We'll go with the upper arm and forearm first, then the hand." I stated staring boringly into Ayato's furious eyes, "there's one bone, called the 'humerus'in the upper arm. The forearm is composed of two bones **1** the bone I broke earlier on the pinky finger side is the Lena. The bone on the the thumb side that I'm going to break right now is called the Radius." I said watching Ayato's expression turn into a panicked one._

**It haunts me...knowing that I'm not able to protect them, it haunts me knowing I'm the reason they are hurt.**

_"The hand bones are spilt into three different parts: the carpus, metacarpus and the phalanges" I said twisting the bones unnaturally, "GAH!" The teenager yelled out thrashing, trying to get away from me but the attempt was futile. **2**. "There are eight bones making up the 'carpal' group: the pistorm, triquetrum, lunate, scaphoid, hamate, capitate,trapezoid and the trapezium." I said as my eyes trailed up and down his slim arm_.

**But nothing compares to my biggest guilt, which will forever out shine the rest of my regrets.**

_"These bones are all clustered together so they can all be broken together too." I finished before twisting and bending the bones till they snapped emitting shrieks of terror from the teens lips. "AHH!" He screamed out, his arm starting to numb from the pain._

**One of my biggest regrets...hurting Ayato.**

"Oi idiot." a voice called out interrupting my dream, I could barely make it out; it was so distant and faint over the screeches and yells.

_"The metacarpals are five bones numbered from one to five." **15**. more shrieks of terror left the poor boys sore throat. It echoed in my ears hauntingly. I should have stopped but the fury was overwhelming me, watching him hurt Touka like that snapped something inside of me. It enlighten a fire that was burning out of control with no signs of stopping._

**Hurting would be an understatement, in fact I broke 103 bones of his. I wasn't in control, I was losing my mind and in a blind fury I decided to break half of his skeleton.**

"Oi! Dumbass!" The voice spoke out again, louder but still didn't compare to the imaginary yells and pants that were filling my ears. I felt my body shiver as a rush of coldness hit me on my shoulders, I assumed it was the person talking touching me.

**His screams of terror haunt me, always repeating in my head reminding me over and over of my crime.**

"Kaneki!" They yelled out, their sharp and angered voice arousing me from my sleep. A sharp gasp left my throat as I shot up, my eyes burning as tears continued to swell up inside of them. "Oi" Ayato called out, his voice causing me to jump and look over, I couldn't see anything however; the tears blocking my view. He sighed heavily before continuing, "Another nightmare?" He asked, I gulped and squeezed the sheets tightly as I hung my head low.

"Yes" I whispered back faintly, continuing to keep my eyes to the bed sheets, I couldn't look at him, not after that. "Oi, look at me" He ordered with a frown marking his face, I bit my tongue before raising my head to look him in the eye. Despite the frown, I could sense trances of concern in his eyes and voice, it was supposed to make me feel better knowing he cared but it just made me feel worse. "It's um...it's okay?" He said, i couldn't help but smile at how awkward he sounded, "s-shut up!" He hissed out, his cheeks turning a dark red giving away his embarrassment.

"Whatever!" He grumbled out along with a string of colourful curse words and insults as he laid back down and rolled onto his other side. I chuckled weakly at him but the feelings of despair, guilt and remorse quickly came rushing back to ruin it.

**The crackling...the screaming...the sound of the bone snapping in half never leaves my mind, it torments me.**

I clutched the sheets tightly; almost breaking the fabric as I felt my eyes water again.

**His screams radiate in my ears painfully, it hurts, it hurts to hear him in pain. It hurts even more knowing that IM the reason he is**.

"Kaneki." Ayato called out not bothering to look at me, "yes?" I replied rolling onto my side to face him, "quit staring at me you creep." Ayato growled now opening his eyes to meet my own, "I'm sorry Ayato-kun." I apologised in advance.

**Blood, it's everywhere, it's all over me and him. He's horrified, he's scared; he's scared of me.**

"Hahh?!" Like sound escaped Ayato when I had suddenly pulled him close to me. "Is...it okay If we stay like this for a while?" I asked; desperately wanting to have him as close as possible to me. "Mhph, fine." Ayato mumbled out in return as he wrapped his arm around my waist, burying his head underneath my chin. "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you while you sleep" Ayato grumbled into my chest; pulling my lips up into a sweet smile.

**Why...how is he so comfortable with me holding him like this? Do I really deserve this after everything I've done to him?**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face even though his actions confused me endlessly, i tightened my hold on his waist and he in return did the same. Warmth was surrounding me; intoxicating me, every inch of me; in and out. This warmth is Ayato.

**No, I don't. I am a guilty man, I deserve to carry this guilt and regret with me.**

Morning;

Coldness hit me hard as Ayato pulled himself away from me and the covers were thrown off, the sudden warmth disappearing; woke me up from my slumber. I heard him yawn loudly and saw him stretch I couldn't help but find the sight cute.

"Oi asshole, I thought I told you to stop doin' that." Ayato called out breaking the peaceful silence whilst frowning over at me, his cheeks and ears undeniably a soft shade of pink. A small weak chuckle left my throat at the sight "Sorry Ayato-kun." I spoke out my voice still thick with sleep as he sat up straight in the bed.

"Ayato-kun? Are you alright?" i asked; sitting up in courtesy once i caught a glimpse of ayato's blank expression, worry washing over me. "Are you?" He questioned back, shocking me quite a bit. He rarely showed any kind of consideration and thoughtfulness for anyone besides himself.

"Oh...yes I'm just fine Ayato-kun." I replied; on instant my hand flew up to my chin, cupping it. A habit i have shown to have for a very long time according to my best friend Hide.

**Im also a liar.**

"Mhm. Fine. Come on one eye, lets get ready." Ayato replied throwing the covers off of himself and standing up.


	2. Trust is just a word

Being around him, seeing him, being the only person in the world able to touch him makes me feel unworthy. I am unworthy. I couldn't help but keep replaying that message in my head as I watched him climb out of bed. "Do you really think I'm THAT fuckin dumb Kaneki?" Ayato hissed, looking over his shoulder at me, I quickly looked off to the side to avoid the confrontation.

"No, of course not." I replied, my fingers gripping the covers tightly as my heart raced faster with every passing second. "Tch." He spat as he threw off his sweatshirt in favour of his purple turtle neck, "I know you're fucking lying moron." He spoke, his voice laced with venom. "I'm not." I lied, my head without hesitation flying up to cup my chin, Ayato growled lowly in his throat as he shot his head around to glare at me. "I know you're lying! Don't fucking lie to me Kaneki!" He yelled out causing me to jump from surprise, I lowered my eyes to the covers that hid my body.

"It's nothing." I mumbled, staring blankly down, my hands clutching the sheets tightly together anxiously waiting for Ayato's reply. But silence answered me instead. I looked up in confusion to see Ayato staring down at the floor, his dark blue hair covering his face, his shoulders raised up. "Aya-" I called out but it was shortly lived by Ayato raising his head and staring at me down, almost in an challenging matter. "Why don't you trust me.." Ayato mumbled, my eyes widened in surprise from the sudden soft tone.

**The irony is almost laughable.**

"I-It's not that." I quickly said, moving closer to him, "it's just...it doesn't really matter." I spoke, lowering my eyes at the last part. He sighed before turning away and stripping out of his shorts to replace them with a pair of jeans, I felt my ears and cheeks burn up as I stared at him from behind. I felt my member throb as I trailed my eyes up and down his body, I quickly turned my head away in embarrassment as I heard Ayato scoff.

**I'm disgusting.**

"Come on, hurry up and get ready." Ayato grumbled, the tone of his voice putting me on edge, he sounded almost sad. I nodded before throwing the covers off of myself and standing up, I looked behind me at Ayato to see him putting on his signature jacket. I looked off to the side with a soft sigh before pulling my mask from the window.

——————————

Him and I walked down the sewers in complete silence, the water splashing, the air blowing were the only sounds audible. I looked over at Ayato, his expression blank as always, I noticed he had his eyes tilted to the ground. Almost as if he was in thought. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it, coming to the conclusion to it was probably best if i stayed quiet. Ayato looked up to meet my gaze before frowning, I gulped and looked away.

**How pathetic. I can't even talk to him.**

"If you have something to say just fucking say it." Ayato hissed as he abruptly stop walking to stand his ground. "I" I started as I turned around to face him but the words got caught in my throat. "Well?" He snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at me, "I just...I don't know." I mumbled, fumbling over my own words, finding it hard to answer him. "Tch. Whatever." Ayato spat storming off in front of me but didn't get far because of me grabbing his hand to stop him. "Ayato, I do trust you." I said gently, loosening my tight grip on his hand.

"Tch." He said, looking over his shoulder at me, a look of anger on his face. "No, you fucking don't." Ayato growled, ripping his hand away from my grip, he shot around and grabbed my collar. "You don't fucking trust me, so don't fucking lie to me." He hissed out, tightening his grip on my collar whilst so. "I-I do trust you." I argued back, he growled and shoved me back, "No you don't! If you wouldn't hide shit from me and lie!" Ayato yelled out, his voice raising with each word.

**All i do is hurt and anger him. Make him think things that aren't true. Why are you with me Ayato? You deserve better you know.**

I sighed and looked off to the side, I opened my mouth but Ayato cut me off, "See! Exactly! You don't even fucking look at me because you know it's true!" He exclaimed as his fists shook with anger. "I do trust you despite how it seems, I just...I just can't tell you everything because all it does is cause problems between us." I confessed, biting my tongue as silence took over. Ayato let out an exaggerated groan as he threw his hands in the air, "Of course there's gonna be problems you moron! Hiding shit from me is just going to make it fucking worse you dumbass!" He expressed but even then I couldn't look him in the eye. Maybe because I knew he’s right.

"So what's fucking going on." He hissed as he gares me down, waiting impatiently for my answer. "I feel guilty." I whispered quietly, barely audible, only thanks to Ayato's ghoul senses was he able to hear me. "Fucking guilty for what?" Ayato snarled, I swallowed heavily before looking him the eye with an undeniable blurry vision. "For breaking half of your skeleton." I choked out, biting the inside of my cheek in a futile attempt to keep myself together. I watched as Ayato's expression fall and change, feeling sick to the stomach.

He sighed heavily in front of me before glaring at the splashing water at his side, silence took over the both of us, leaving an uncomfortable aroma. "Good. You should feel guilty for that." Ayato replies in an monotone voice. "I know." I whispered, staring at the ground as tears slipped down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for whatever it's worth." I continued, my hands shaking. Ayato let out another sigh, "let's just go." He mumbled as he walked off. I stayed still for a few moments before wiping my eyes clear and following him. Not liking the image of him walking away.

**He should have walked away a long time ago**


	3. Trying to forget (smut)

I frowned in confusion as I saw Ayato abruptly freeze, tilting my head in confusion I opened my mouth to ask what's wrong but stopped when I saw him turning around and storming in my direction. "Aya-" I mumbled as I heard him growl and reach his hand up to grab my collar, he pulled my head down and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened from the sudden kiss but I immediately give in despite the feeling of remorse still consuming me.

Ayato pulled back with short heavy breaths, he stared at me for a few seconds almost as if he was deciding what to do. He growled and frowned at me before kissing me again, I wanted to say no, I wanted to tell him nows not the time but I could never think clearly when he was kissing me. He reached up and tangled his fingers into my hair, roughly pulling on the strands causing me to groan in pain against his mouth. He smirked and bit my lip harshly before slipping his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his waist before returning the gesture.

**How did we go from fighting to this?**

Ayato pulled away, grabbed my hand and walked off back into the direction we came from. "W-What, where are we going?" I asked, Ayato looked over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't have a moopy and depressed Kaneki, it's annoying" he replied as he shrugged.

Woah!" I gasped as Ayato abruptly pushed me into our shared room. "Aya-" I started but was forcefully cut off by Ayato's lips slamming onto mine, his arms wrapping around my neck. "Aya-wait a second!" I mumbled; pushing Ayato away by his chest, "what?" He snapped; grabbing my collar roughly and yanking my head lower to get a better angle. "Not -mhph!- now!" I struggled to get out between rushed and desperate kisses. "Oh just shut the fuck up!" Ayato yelled out, pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Stop talking so god damn fucking much and kiss me asshole" he hissed as he straddles himself on my hips, he grabbed my collar again and forced my head up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I returned the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth resulting in a soft moan from Ayato.

**I don't deserve this.**

Feeling Ayato rut against me , I quickly flipped us around and pinned his hands above his head, kissing him with so much ferocity. Ayato let out a soft moan as I merged my tongue with his and pressed my weight onto him; pressing my hips down onto his. I let go of his wrists to hold his hips down as I grinded onto him again "F-Fuck" Ayato hissed as he pulled on my hair roughly to kiss me more passionately and intensely.

**I don't deserve to be the person touching him like this.**

Ayato gasped and panted loudly from the intense kiss as he pulled away, he hurriedly un bottoned my shirt and threw it off the side. "Oh fuck!" He moaned out throwing his head back as I grinded on him harder, he gripped the pillow by his head tightly as his eye lids drooped from pleasure. "Fuck K-Kane!" Ayato gasped my name as I attached my lips to his neck, sucking on his throat. Ayato pulled my hair back and slammed his lips onto mine as he ran his hands over my chest, I sighed from the feeling.

I pulled back and sit up, pulling Ayato up with me. "Wh-" Ayato said but quickly got caught off by me silencing him with my lips. I gripped the hem of Ayato's hoodie before lifting it up and over his head, throwing it onto the bed. Ayato wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back down as he laid down, immediately going to grind up against me. We both let out heavy breaths as well as whimpers and moans as we both moved our hips together to create friction.

**I don't deserve to feel this good, especially because of him.**

"Fuck! Just hurry up and fuck me!" Ayato moaned with a growl overtone as he hurriedly tried to do my belt. But me continuously rubbing my hips onto him made it difficult for both of us to concentrate anything expect for the pleasure we were getting. I let out a loud groan as grinded fast onto him, he moaned and tightened his legs around my waist.

**I don't deserve it...but god does it feel good**.

I sat up and hurriedly pushed off his pants, I folded it and sat it on our bedside table, "what the fuck are you doing?" Ayato said staring at me dumbfounded, "nothing.." I replied. Quickly silencing him with my lips. I hovered over him as my hand traveled down his chest, he gasped into my mouth as my hand ghosted over the noticeable bulge in his boxers. "H-Hurry...fuck up" he said breathlessly as I massaged him, he tugged on my hair as a warning.

**I shouldn't be doing this**.

I pulled off his boxers, exposing Ayato's hardened and weeping cock, I looked down and smirked unintentionally. "S-Shut up!" Ayato growled out his cheeks a burning red colour, I leaned down and started to nibble and suck on his neck again as I wrapped my hand around him. He let out a loud moan as I started to move my hand and suck harder on his neck. He titled his head back letting out pants, "Ah Kaneki!" He groaned out, bucking his hips up. I chuckled against his throat before going down and leaving another bright red mark, claiming my territory.

**I feel so dirty for touching him like this.**

I reached up and slammed my lips onto Ayato again as I sped up my hand, my other one creeping around his inner thighs to his entrance. I pulled back and flashed Ayato a smirk before creeping down the bed, once I was in eye level of his cock. He pulled himself up and bit his lip at the sight of me between his legs, his eyes drooping. I reached forward and took his tip into my mouth, he immediately moaning from the feeling. My fingers danced around his entrance teasingly before slipping one of the tips of my fingers into him.

"Mhmmmm" Ayato moaned as I pushed the finger in deeper, pushing his length down my throat. As I started to thrust the finger in and out, I started to bob my head as well causing Ayato to jerk out and pant heavily from overstimulation. "Fuck fuck." He panted as he tried to push my head further down his length, and push himself onto my fingers.

**Why does he want me of all people so bad?**

I glided my tongue across the sides of Ayato's veins causing his hips to shoot up, I chuckled sending vibrations through all out him. He threw his head back with a moan, his brows forming into a frown. I teased his entrance with another finger, I groaned feeling him clutch around my finger imagining it was something else. I pushed the second finger in, immediately scissoring him, he clutched my hair tightly again, yanking on it painfully.

"Just fuck! Put it in and fuck me!" Ayato moaned out as he let out a loud string of moans and whimpers as I continue to press into his g-spot. "But-" I tried to say but got muffled by Ayato thrusting his length down my throat, "I don't care! Just fuck me!" I hissed, pulling my head up and pushing my body back so he could hurriedly undo my belt and take off my pants and boxers.

**Why do you crave me. The person who caused you so much pain and misery.**

"Are you sure?" I questioned as he pulled my back down onto him, our warm bodies heating each other up. Ayato moaned as he grinded his member up against my own, causing the same reaction from me. I looked into Ayato's half lidded eyes for any trance of nervousness but found none. "Yes, fuck." Ayato replied lacing his fingers into my hair again. "Okay" I said hesitantly, I reached down and rubbed my tip again his entrance, rubbing it in circles, "don't be a fucking tease asshole." Ayato grumbled as he yanked on my hair, I couldn't help but smile.

I positioned my tip and slowly pushed it in, Ayato moaned which a sinister smirk on his face, "wet huh?" He said amused, but me continuing to push myself into him cut him off with a groan. Once I was all the way in, we were both panting and sweating, him more than me however.

**The one who broke half of your skeleton. The one who destroyed you. Why do you trust me?**

I pushed myself out to the tip and thrusted all the way in again roughly, he gasped and arched his back, his hand flying back to hold onto the headboard for support. "Fuck.. do that again." He asked and I commanded doing just that, causing the exact same reaction. I checked if he was okay and after receiving a nod; I started to move faster in him.

**You deserve someone who won't hurt you. Not someone like me, I do not deserve to be the person pleasuring you.**

I moaned into his neck, licking the bruised area as I continued to thrust into him. I felt uneasiness build up in me from my own thoughts but I quickly brushed it aside. Ayato racked his fingers down my back, leaving red marks as he panted in my ear to fuck me like I mean it. Which is exactly what I did. I sat up and threw his legs over my shoulders, pinning Ayato's hands to the bed as I drove my cock into him mercilessly. Just as he loved it.

I let out a loud groan as I felt pleasure rack my body, I squeezed Ayato's hand tightly as my eyes fell closed. I grunted and frowned as I felt guilt starting to build up in me again. I pounded into him faster trying to distract myself and forget the feeling of remorse and guilt rapidly getting stronger.

**Why do you want me and only me. When all I've ever done for you is cause you pain.**

I opened my eyes and they immediately widened and watered as the image of Ayato sprawled out on the bed turned into him laying on the concrete floor with his limbs bent in unnatural positions and tears running down his face. A whimper got caught in my throat as Ayato's moans and cries of pleasure turned into his screaming and crying that I caused then. Hearing my whimper, Ayato looked up at me and frowned.

"Wh-What ughh...w-what's wrong?" Ayato gasped out between moans, I shook my head and wrapped my hand around his cock to distract him. Ayato let out a loud drawn out moan as i started to pump him the same speed I was thrusting into him with. I lowered my head and started to suck onto his neck again, I accidentally tug my teeth into his neck as he let out a cry. I felt sick to the stomach as he continued to let out a string of cries of pleasure, it painfully reminding me of all the tears I caused.

**You remember so clearly but you're still here..why? How could you ever want me? Let alone NEED or CRAVE me?**

I bit my lip in an attempt to stop a sob that was threatening to leave my lips, I couldn't stop my thoughts from racing. Sensing my quivering lips on his neck, he rolled over so he was on top and so my quivering and tearing up face was exposed. "What's wrong?" Ayato panted, struggling to gain his breath, "why do even you want me..." I confessed as I threw my head to the side trying to cover myself as tears ran down. "Ken.." he whispered tenderly, I looked at him in the corner of my eye waiting for his move.

He put his hands on my chest and started to bounce on my cock, I let out of a groan as Ayato slammed himself onto me. "Because you make me feel so -ah- fucking good you- ah fuck fuck- asshole" Ayato moaned, I noticed his breathing changed; he was breathing and twitching a lot more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck Kaneki." Ayato gasped out clutching my shoulders tightly as he got louder and louder. I faced him and my cock throb repeatedly as his face and the sounds he was making. He stared to move more desperately and faster, he arched his back and pulled on his hair "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered.

**How do I make you feel so good when I had you in bed rest for weeks, when you had bruises covering your body. When it was difficult for you to move.**

I gulped and clutched my eyes shut as I tried to focus on Ayato but all I could see behind my eyelids was him soaking in his own blood. "Fuck Kaneki!" He yelled out as he came on my chest, I could feel his entire body shaking and quivering from the heavy orgasm. He fall on top of me, still twitching and shaking from his high, his gasps and heavy breathing affecting me in more ways than one. I groaned loudly as he tightened around my cock, I started to throb uncontrollably and my balls raised up as I felt tension in my stomach start to build up.

Ayato pulled back on shaking arms, he smirked as he noticed as my facial expression and the way I was bucking my hips up desperately. He pushed back onto my chest and start to move again, we both moaned as he grinded particularly hard. "I-I I'm not good for y-you" I confessed between gasps, gripping his hips tightly as I thrusted up into him. "What?" He said confused, he stopped bouncing and leaned over to look me in the eye.

"Oh god..." I moaned, I threw my head back as I gripped his hips impossibly tighter. "G-God, you d-deserve better, a-all I’ve ever done is -ughh- h-hurt you.” I struggled to get out between gasps and moans. I quickly flipped us over so I was on top, I pulled the back of Ayato’s knees forward to give me easier access. I moaned loudly as i continue to drive into him, “T-That’s not t-true, fuck!” Ayato cried out gripping the pillow tightly, digging his nails into the fabric. “It is, oh god I’m going to cum” I groaned out, thrusting into him at a faster and more desperate rate. I let out a string of loud moans and groans as I released into Ayato, who moaned from the feeling of me filling him up.

I collapsed onto him, my body shaking from the intensity, I pushed my face into neck and panted into it. Sending shivers down his spine from the feeling. After recovering I pushed my up and slammed my lips onto him as I gently pushed out of him, cum instantly pouring out. Ayato moaned as I merged my tongue with, but I quickly pulled away before things got too intense, causing him to frown.

I rolled over to his side and stared up at the roof as I caught my breath, “that’s not all you do..” I heard Ayato whisper gently. I looked over and smiled sadly at him “it is, ever since we first met I’ve been hurting you.” I replied, he frowned over at me before looking away and sitting up. “Just because it seems that way to you, doesn’t mean I feel that way.” He confessed in a whisper as reached down on the floor and put on his boxers, throwing my own pair at me as well.

“Isn’t that all I do though?” I asked, staring down at the sheets. “No. Because you’re too dumb to see all the...good things you do.” He said, lowering his voice at the last part in embarrassment. Moving his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

“I didn’t realise breaking half of your skeleton was a good thing.” I mumbled. Ayato sighed and looked over at me, I looked up at him and couldn’t pin point his expression and what he was feeling. “You...” He started but I could tell from his cheeks changing colour his embarrassment was getting the best of him. “What?” I asked shifting to sit in front of him.

“You...make me...happy.” Ayato slowly confessed, looking everywhere except for me. I smiled.


End file.
